Video Games
by TsukiBooks
Summary: When Beast Boy finally gets Raven to play Video Games, what will happen? More importantly, how will all the other Titans react?


**Author's Note: Just a **_**(hopefully)**_** funny One-Shot! I've been re-watching the Teen Titans and I'm pretty addicted at the moment. Especially to Raven and Beast! **_**Oh why didn't they get together in the series!**_** Maybe in Series 6 that comes out in 2013, eh? Anyway, hope you enjoy. Please Review, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks x**

**TsukiBooks xx**

**Rating: K+ just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF…wait! Who do they belong too? Anyway…I DON'T OWN THEM! THIS IS JUST FOR FUN! THANK YOU!**

**Video Games:**

Raven sat cross legged on the U-shaped sofa. She was reading her favourite novel. Reading was pretty much Raven's passed time. It kept her emotions under control and she enjoyed it. All was silent. She could tell where her friends were, thanks to their emotions.

The girlie, peppy, content, overly cheerful with a hint of concern emotions being felt belonged to Starfire. The emotional trail was leading up to her bedroom. Raven guessed she was probably brushing her hair and singing a stupid love song about Robin.

Speaking of which…

The focused, brave, controlled, leader with a pinch of lovey-dovey (most likely thinking of Starfire) emotions belonged to Robin. His emotional trail led into the training room. _'What a surprise.' _Raven thought drawly.

The laidback relaxed, cool-dude, tough-guy with a secret hint of insecurity emotions were trailing along with Cyborg. He was downstairs in the Garage, working on his _'baby' _which meant he wouldn't want to be annoyed by anyone.

Her powers zoned in on the happy-go-lucky, jokey, cheerful, content emotions belonged to Beast Boy and today his emotions were mingled with a hint of…_'Affection? No can't be.'_ Raven thought confused. She shook the feeling off. She sighed and went back to her book.

Of course if she had looked to see where happy-go-lucky, jokey, cheerful, content Beast Boy was. She'd have known he was coming straight for the common room.

And right on queue…

Beast Boy entered the common room. He grinned mischievously when he saw his dark beautiful half-demon team-mate, sitting and reading. She was always reading. She needed to do something fun!

Beast Boy silently walked into the U-shaped sofa. She must have really been into that book, as she hadn't noticed him.

"BOO!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping over the U-shaped sofa to sit beside her. To his satisfaction; Raven jumped. Of course he hadn't realised how close he'd be to her once he jumped over the U-shaped sofa. If he had, they probably wouldn't be _this _close.

Beast Boy's arm was draped across her shoulders. Their bodies were right next to each other. And to top it all; their noses were touching. Both blushed furiously and moved away from each other.

"What do you want?" Raven snapped once the embarrassing situation faded away. Beast Boy simply grinned at her.

"Do you wanna play some video games?" asked Beast Boy happily.

"We've been through this. I will never, _ever,_ want to play video games. I'm reading, something you should try." Raven said dryly.

"I read!" Beast cried indignantly.

"I mean something that is _proper _literature. Like poetry or novels, _not Comic Books_." Raven replied coolly.

"Oh…I knew that, heh-heh. Well what about this? If you try video games than I'll try you're literature?" Beast Boy suggested smirking.

Raven paused to think about this. The downside; she'd _have _to play video games with _Beast Boy_. The upside; He'd start reading proper books. And it would do him good to read something that didn't involve super heroes. Raven sighed and looked back up his face. It was full of determination; he wasn't giving up until she agreed. She couldn't help but admire his persistence.

Then again, there was a lot about Beast Boy that she admired and liked about him. His courage and determination. How he thought of others before himself. How he pretended not to be as smart as he really was; everyone knew that he did have a brain, he just didn't use it. How he'd make everyone happy or laugh. How he was always trying to get her to laugh. And though she'd never admit it; a lot of his jokes were pretty funny. _'Stop there, Raven! Thoughts are getting carried away with you! It's Beast Boy, remember?'_

"Ok. You've got yourself a deal." Raven agreed finally.

"You'll play? _SWEEEEEET!" _Beast Boy shouted happily. Raven inwardly giggled, but showed none of it on her face.

"But only if you read." Raven interjected quickly.

"Sure, sure, whatever. I'll read one of those books without pictures. But we play video games first! C'mon!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. He got up and turned on the Game Station. He tossed her a controller and then plonked himself down beside her.

And so the two began to play Space Race 3. At first the game went on rather dully. Raven coolly tapped the buttons and wiggled the control sticks with an emotionless expression on her first. Beast Boy was leaning forward on the edge of his seat, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Beast Boy suddenly realised that Raven was winning and so did Raven. Soon she was getting into the game, without even realising it. She leaned forward slightly her eyes narrowed. Then she won her 5th race.

"C'mon! Oh you're on now!" Beast Boy cried as Raven couldn't help but smile proud of her accomplishment. To her and his surprise, she laughed and jumped to her feet.

"Bring it on, BB!" Raven shouted and than it really began.

As the next race began, Beast Boy tackled her onto the sofa, trying to knock the controller out of her hands, eyes still on the screen with one hand on his controller. Raven had her foot pressed firmly against his chest, holding him back, also keeping her eyes on the screen. She pushed him back with her foot and he landed on his back on the sofa. He sat up quickly as Raven also sat up straight. She elbowed his arm several times, trying to knock him. He simply tried to push her down. They continued to wrestle like this for another 12 races, 8 of which Raven won and 4 which Beast Boy won. They were either laughing or taunting each other. Soon they were on an all out war.

They were so busy fighting each other; they had forgotten that tonight was the Titans Major Meeting. Meaning Titans East, South, West and the Honorary Titans would be coming to visit for a Meeting. Really they'd just have pizza and hang out with each other.

As the time came for the others to arrive; Robin, Starfire and Cyborg entered the Common Room. Their jaws dropped as they saw the odd sight that befallen them. Beast Boy was playing video games…_with Raven_. They trio were half-expecting Trigon to return and the end of the World to begin again.

Just then the other Titans arrived. From Titans East; Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Más and Menos. From Titans South; Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Herald and Jericho. From Titans West; Bushido, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether. And the Honorary Titans; Jinx, Kid Flash, Killowat, Lightning, Ravager, Thunder and Tram.

It was defiantly a comical sight. Everyone standing there with their jaws hitting the floor as Beast Boy and Raven bonded over a video game, wrestling and laughing. This was Raven. Dark, depressing Raven. The one that never joined in when playing video games or anything like that. She preferred to read. And yet here she was playing video games and laughing with Beast Boy.

Bumblebee, Jinx and Starfire caught each other's eyes and had to stifle squeals. They had been theorising about a possible Raven/Beast Boy relationship for weeks. Now their theories had been pretty much confirmed.

Raven had just won her 25th Game.

"BOOYAH! HOW'D YA LIKE ME NOW, BB! OH YEAH!" Raven shouted jumping onto the sofa, grinning happily. Everyone tilted their heads to left slightly. Was this really Raven, or did Happy-Pink-Raven escaped her mind?

"_I'm a winner! You're a loser! I'm a winner! You're a loser! Yeah-yeah-yeah!" _Raven sang jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Oh yeah!"Beast Boy growled playfully. He stood up and pulled her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. She shrieked and he span around in circles.

"Put me down, BB!" Raven laughed.

"How'd ya like _me _now, Rae!" Beast Boy laughed. He laughed and strolled around happily, Raven laughing. She stopped abruptly when she spotted the Titans staring at them in complete disbelief. Her face went redder than anyone had ever seen it.

"Beast Boy, put me now right now!" Raven said seriously. Worried she'd been hurt, he'd put her down only to see her blushing. He looked at her and then across the room to see everyone staring at them.

"Oh, err, hey guys. We were, er, just playing some, err, video games." Beast Boy said, also blushing. Raven had her hood up to hide her red face as best she could. She straightened her clothes and tried to make herself look respectable.

"So we noticed." Robin said wide-eyed or wide-masked.

Raven raised her hand, which had magic around it. Her book came soaring across the room and landed in her hand. She then shoved it into Beast Boy's stomach, making him stumble back a few steps.

"Remember to read the Prologue. I'll be testing you." Raven said in her old emotionless voice.

"_She's back."_ Cyborg interjected.

"Oh c'mon Rae, you don't expect me to really read this do you? We had fun playing the video games!" Beast Boy complained.

"Read it or else." Raven said taking a step forward. Beast Boy rose to the challenge.

"Or else what?" Beast Boy said, also stepping forward. Their faces were an inch apart. They were leaning closer towards each other's lips. Everyone else kinda froze and stared.

"Or else I'll beat you're high score on Zombie Monster 7." Raven replied in a whisper with their lips centimetres apart. With that said she turned into her soul form and fell through the floor. Beast Boy stumbled forward, taken aback. He then straightened up and smirked.

"I think I'll get started on this book now." He said happily, plonking himself down on the U-shaped sofa and starting to read. Everyone was still frozen to their seats.

"Well, err, what just happened?" Kid Flash said slowly.

"I'm still trying figure it out for myself." Cyborg said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think we should get started on the _'eating of the pizza'_ now, my friends and Boyfriend Robin." said Starfire happily.

"Finally something that makes sense!" said Robin coolly.

Raven was in her room, smiling brightly. Video Games weren't so bad after all.

**END**

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! Hope you enjoyed my little One-Shot! Review please! I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks xxx**


End file.
